


Истинный шотландец

by Tahola



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Humor, M/M, Romance, ooc
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-01-23 21:51:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1580753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tahola/pseuds/Tahola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Написано на Шерлок-фест на заявку:</p><p>Non-Kink 10.37<br/>Шерлок появляется на очередном месте преступления в килте. Реакция окружающих. Юмор и стеб приветствуется.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Истинный шотландец

_«В старину, когда захватчики брали штурмом города, они убивали мужчин и насиловали женщин. Именно поэтому гордые, но жизнелюбивые шотландцы стали носить юбки»_

_;)_

\- …кроме того, это огорчит нашу мамочку.

Джон застонал про себя и захлопнул входную дверь, оставляя за порогом промозглый осенний вечер. Видимо, судьбе показалось маловато чихающей и кашляющей очереди сегодня в больнице, и она щедрой рукой добавила неприятностей в виде визита Большого Брата.

Сверху раздался высокий пронзительный звук. Неопытный человек вызвал бы полицию, решив, что здесь пытают с десяток кошек. Но для Джона это был уже своего рода сигнал, персональный SOS – «Пора спасать Шерлока». Уотсон стянул куртку и поплёлся наверх, в бой.

Младший Холмс с мученицей-скрипкой стоял лицом к окну и, кажется, даже кончиками кудрей выражал своё тотальное недовольство. Смычок угрожающе приближался к струнам. Джон заранее поморщился и повернулся к Майкрофту.

Тот вольготно расселся на диване, покачивая зонтом. Перед ним на журнальном столике высилась гора загадочных коробок и пакетов.

\- Добрый вечер, - максимально вежливо поздоровался Джон.

Майкрофт милостиво кивнул, Шерлок раздражённо дёрнул плечами и снова резанул смычком по струнам.

\- О, да бога ради, Шерлок! Что здесь происходит?

\- Ничего особенного, доктор Уотсон. Возможно, вам удастся переубедить моего излишне упрямого брата?

\- Возможно, тебе стоит убраться отсюда наконец? Мой ответ – нет! – Шерлок развернулся, и, противореча себе, злобным вихрем унёсся в свою комнату.

Мужчины немного помолчали.

\- Чаю? – очнулся Джон.

\- Не откажусь.

 

\- Суть дела вас не касается, - Майкрофт был сама любезность, чего и следовало ожидать. - Шерлок сам знает всё необходимое. Ваша задача – убедить его сделать это.

\- Проще Землю заставить перестать вертеться!

\- Ну-ну, Джон, не будьте так категоричны, - Майкрофт тонко улыбнулся. – Кто же ещё, если не вы?

\- Не знаю. Например, вы?

Холмс посмотрел на него в упор, не мигая.

\- К сожалению, это не связано с работой Шерлока. Не убийство, не шантаж или похищение, иначе его было бы проще заинтересовать. Всего лишь скучные семейные дела, - последние слова были произнесены тягуче, почти нараспев, но  лишь ещё больше насторожили Уотсона.

Майкрофт наклонился вперёд, опираясь на зонт, и испытующе заглянул тому в глаза.

– Я буду в долгу перед вами.

Джон содрогнулся.

Забытый чай недовольно исходил паром.

 

\- Нет.

\- Я ещё ничего тебе не сказал.

\- Ты подумал.

\- Ну, как знаешь.

\- И подай мне телефон!

 

Ночью Джона вырвал из сна сигнал воздушной тревоги. Перед глазами ещё стоял Афганистан, на сей раз убийственно реалистичный. Во сне талибы попеременно сбрасывали бомбы и мучили сотни кошек.

Внизу опять взвыла скрипка. Джон перевернулся на живот и накрыл голову подушкой – хотя когда это помогало?

Часы неумолимо показывали 3:17.

«Спасибо тебе, Майкрофт».

 

Утром – хотя для некоторых счастливчиков уже наступил обеденный перерыв – Шерлок молчал. И, конечно, недовольно косился на оставленные Майкрофтом пакеты. Наверное, всерьёз ожидал, что те благополучно аннигилируют за ночь. Экое невезение.

Самому  Джону выспаться так и не удалось, так что он наслаждался чаем и долгожданной тишиной.

 

К вечеру спокойствие ожидаемо сменилось бурей. Шерлоку не сиделось, он носился вокруг, высыпал на Джона ворох упрёков, малопонятных из-за быстрой речи, распинал вокруг старые газеты, разбил на кухне пробирки, пытаясь отвлечься экспериментом.

Страдания Холмса прервал телефонный звонок. Джон с удивлением и некоторой тревогой наблюдал, как Шерлок поник, словно сдутый воздушный шар. Из телефона порой доносился женский голос, которому Шерлок отвечал не иначе как «да» и «конечно».

«Похоже, Майкрофт привлёк тяжёлую артиллерию. Вот и Мамочка».

 

\- Собирайся. Завтра улетаем в Эдинбург.

Джон проглотил нецензурный вариант вопроса, заменив его нейтральным:

\- И почему же?

\- Семейные дела, - выплюнул Шерлок с таким видом, будто два этих коротких слова были пропитаны серной кислотой.

\- А причём здесь я?

Шерлок вцепился в плечи Джона, нависая над ним, как коршун над полевой мышью.

\- Я один туда не поеду!

\- Хорошо, хорошо! Успокойся. Я закажу билеты.

\- Не трудись. Обо всём позаботился Майкрофт, - судя по лицу друга, это имя тоже было насыщено чем-то неприятным. Джон солидарно поморщился и ушёл собирать сумку.

 

Ночь прошла неожиданно спокойно. Шерлок, естественно, ложиться не стал – шуршал в гостиной пакетами, роясь в загадочном майкрофтовом презенте.  Джону снились гигантские полевые мыши.

 

\- Джон, вставай! Просыпайся! – на кровать свалилось нечто тяжёлое и принялось стаскивать с него одеяло. Уотсон отвернулся и попытался заползти под подушку. Шерлоку невероятно повезло, что бывший солдат держал пистолет в ящике стола, а не ближе.

\- Лестрейд звонил, у нас убийство. Да вставай же! – спасительную подушку забрали тоже. Джон остался в майке и трусах перед жестокой действительностью утра.

\- Ты едешь первый. Мне надо… подготовиться.

\- К чему? – хриплым со сна голосом пробормотал Джон.

\- Неважно, - учтиво пояснил Шерлок.

 

Лестрейд тоже удивился, увидев Джона, в одиночку выходящего из кэба. Впрочем, времени на посторонние разговоры не было – они поспешили к месту происшествия. В маленькой подворотне за домом было полно полицейских, кто-то опрашивал свидетелей, кто-то стоял возле оградительной ленты, сдерживая любопытство прохожих. Над сильно изувеченным трупом пожилой женщины уже склонился Андерсон, да и сержант Донован маячила поблизости. Джон застонал про себя, предвидя реакцию Шерлока. И уже привычно кинул короткий взгляд на коленки Салли.

Время до появления детектива пролетело почти незаметно. Джон осмотрел труп потерпевшей, особо отметив широкий неаккуратный порез, почти отделивший голову от туловища, и многочисленные ранения на теле. Вместе с инспектором поднялись на пятый этаж дома, в квартиру жертвы, буквально перевёрнутую вверх дном. Но без Шерлока там делать было особо нечего, так что Джон и Лестрейд сочли за лучшее подождать детектива внизу.

Джон уже тянулся к телефону, чтобы перезвонить Шерлоку – хотя шансы, что тот обратит внимание на звонок, были, конечно, минимальными – когда у подворотни остановился кэб. Джон собирался облегчённо выдохнуть, но при виде друга поперхнулся остатками воздуха и надсадно закашлялся. Лестрейд заторможено похлопал его по спине, не отрывая взгляд от появившегося детектива.

По толпе полицейских волной прокатился шепот и затих. Шерлок выглядел… необычно. Сверху ещё ничего – привычная белая рубашка, чёрные жилет и пиджак почти классического кроя. Но взгляды всех присутствующих – без исключения, казалось, даже жертва подглядывает одним глазком - были сосредоточены ниже пояса.

\- Чудик совсем свихнулся, - ядовито проворчала Донован. – Что ж вы не уследили, доктор Уотсон?

Джон что-то невразумительно промычал.

Осенний ветерок слегка трепал края килта. Справа ткань оттягивала булавка – серебряная, старинная, в виде круга с мечом в центре, если Джон правильно разглядел. Спорран был почти повседневным, из простой чёрной кожи, украшенной тремя короткими кисточками и парой металлических заклёпок. На небесно-голубом поле тартана переплетались тонкие жёлтые, красные, зелёные и широкие чёрные полосы.

\- Тебе идёт. К глазам, - брякнул Джон и в ужасе захлопнул рот. Кажется, сейчас к этому искалеченному трупу добавится ещё один. Его, джонов, собственный.

Но Шерлок лишь нечитаемо посмотрел на него и с достоинством кивнул:

\- Спасибо.

И привычно пролетел мимо.

 

Недоброжелатели килта часто говорят, что есть, по крайней мере, две причины, по которым мужчина не должен носить юбку. Первая – это волосатая нога. И вторая веская причина – вторая волосатая нога. К Шерлоку это не относилось ни в коей мере. Его ноги – насколько успел оценить Джон, да и остальные присутствующие тоже – были стройными, жилистыми от частых погонь  за преступниками, без излишнего волосяного покрова, по-мужски изящными. Хотя нельзя исключить неточность оценки – что не скрывал килт, то прятали длинные белые хосы. На виду оставались лишь коленки, бледные от недостатка солнечного света, непривычно и трогательно голые.

С внешней стороны правого хоса традиционно торчала рукоятка скин ду, украшенная стилизованным цветком чертополоха. Судя по виду, нож был не менее старинным, чем фамильная булавка чуть выше.

\- Инспектор, этот псих холодное оружие притащил! – попыталась вмешаться Донован.

\- Это устоявшийся элемент национального шотландского костюма, а также наша клановая реликвия, - раздражённо пояснил Шерлок, вытягивая из споррана телефон и делая быстрое фото трупа.

\- С чего это? С каких пор ты шотландец? – вмешался в разговор Андерсон.

\- С рождения, - недовольный глупостью окружающих, Холмс гневно нахмурился. Джон подобрался поближе, чтобы успеть вовремя среагировать в случае опасности. - Мы принадлежим к одной из ветвей равнинного клана Белл. На этом глупые вопросы окончены?

\- Да ладно вам, - хихикнула незнакомая молоденькая девушка в форме. Новенькая и не шибко умная, раз осмелилась в таком игривом тоне обратиться к детективу: - Лучше скажи, а ты истинный шотландец?

О Господи. Джон почувствовал, как его прошибает холодный пот – этот  обычай совсем вылетел у него из головы.

\- Действительно? Не ожидал, что слабоумие Андерсона будет настолько заразно. Кто-то почти отрезал женщине голову и сбросил её из окна пятого этажа, а всё, что вас интересует – это что у меня под килтом?

\- Эй, чудик! Так что у тебя под килтом? – Донован сложила руки на груди и неприятно ухмыльнулась.

Шерлок в точности отзеркалил её усмешку.

\- Как обычно, Салли. Носки, ботинки и твоя губная помада.

От жестокого убийства детектива спас Лестрейд, вовремя разогнавший подчинённых.

 

Шерлок недолго покружил по квартире потерпевшей, заглянул зачем-то в камин, осмотрел разбитое окно и подобрал с пола несколько жестких чёрных волосков. Джон мог поклясться, что в этот раз его замечания слушали ещё невнимательней, чем обычно. Взгляды всех присутствующих были прикованы к складкам килта, периодически разлетающимся от стремительных движений.

\- Здесь всё ясно, нам пора, Джон.

\- Что «ясно»? – сверху ещё разносился недоумённый голос Лестрейда, а Шерлок уже сбежал на два этажа ниже. За ним гурьбой поспешили полицейские.

На улице их уже ждал весьма представительный чёрный автомобиль. Джон догадывался, кто внутри. Шерлок поднырнул под оградительную ленту, но остановился, поджидая друга и Лестрейда.

\- Ты понял? Кто убийца? – слегка запыхавшись, спросил инспектор.

\- На этот раз убийца, ради разнообразия, полностью соответствует уровнем своего интеллекта большинству твоих сотрудников… - начал объяснять Шерлок. Джон стоял рядом и пытался уловить странное ощущение неправильности, что всё это время скреблось на душе.

Осень. Ветер. Килт.

Чёрт!

Словно услышав его мысли, дуновения ветра из слабых, лишь развевающих волосы, превратились в мощные порывы. Шерлок их не замечал, погружённый в детали преступления, и с энтузиазмом размахивал перед лицом Лестрейда подобранными в квартире странными волосками. Их окружили остальные полицейские, привлечённые столь редким зрелищем детектива в килте.

Это будет катастрофа.

Заодно вся улица узнает, истинный ли шотландец Шерлок.

А Джон и не сомневался в этом. Ну что может быть под килтом у человека, заявившегося в Букингемский дворец в одной лишь простыне? Ответ пугающе очевиден.

Действовать надо было быстро. Как и в бою, все посторонние мысли исчезли, оставив лишь самое главное, цель. Джон крепко прижался к Шерлоку сзади и притянул его к себе правой рукой. Левой он дополнительно придержал другой край апрона, не утяжелённый булавкой. Под ладонью, скрытые тканью, перекатывались твёрдые мышцы бедра.

Шерлок резко умолк и попытался отстраниться.

\- Стой так, идиот, - прошипел Джон.

Из толпы донёсся восхищённый свист. Джон почувствовал, как щекам стало жарко.

\- Ты закончил? Извини, Грег, нам пора.

Лестрейд успел кивнуть и открыл рот, чтобы то ли попрощаться, то ли что-то спросить. Джон не стал ждать, развернулся с Шерлоком в руках и направился к машине. Друг странно притих, но, слава богу, подчинялся безропотно.

В машине их вполне ожидаемо встретил Майкрофт – в похожем наряде, лишь спорран был богаче украшен. Джон с трудом подавил желание потереть глаза руками. Впрочем, левую ладонь ещё жгло воспоминание о тепле бедра Шерлока. Джон почти бессознательно сжал руку, пытаясь удержать это ощущение.

\- К счастью, никто не горит желанием посещать малую историческую родину – Дамфрис, - пояснял по дороге в аэропорт Майкрофт, разглаживая свой килт на коленях. - Особенно американцы. Поэтому съезд обычно проходит в крупных городах Шотландии. В этот раз мамочка выбрала Эдинбург.

Джон отстранённо кивнул. Теперь он понимал, почему Шерлок вовсе не стремился туда ехать. Сам Шерлок, подозрительно тихий, не отрывал взгляд от окна и даже не препирался с братом. Джон ощущал холодок тревоги в груди. Правильно ли он поступил? Конечно, правильно. Он не мог допустить такое унижение друга, особенно перед его недоброжелателями вроде Андерсона и Донован. Но вид Шерлока, пугающе молчаливого и смирного, не давал успокоиться окончательно.

 

В самолете вымотанный мыслями Джон задремал.  Ему снились полевые мыши в килтах и белых гольфах, танцующие канкан.

 

В отеле оказалось, что Майкрофт по неведомой причине забронировал им двухместный номер. Шерлок, бросив свой багаж, вырвал ключи из рук администратора и помчался наверх. Джон тяжело вздохнул, переглянулся со старшим Холмсом и, подхватив свою сумку, взвалил на себя багаж друга.

В номере Шерлок, уже без пиджака и жилета, аккуратно снимал спорран и ремень.

\- Всех всегда интересует одно. Невозможно пройти по улице. Каждый раз эти взгляды, -  короткие, рубленые фразы насторожили Джона ещё больше. – И ещё вопрос. Самый главный вопрос. Тебя он тоже интересует?

\- Шерлок, ты что?..

\- Задай его. Давай, спроси меня.

\- Так ты истинный шотландец? – хрипло спросил Джон, шалея от собственной наглости и глупости. Он почти видел, как Шерлок выставляет его из номера, квартиры, своей жизни. Кажется, он довольно категорично ответил тогда, в кафе Анджело. Но друг, как всегда, его удивил.

\- А ты проверь, - прошептал ему Шерлок, мерцая в полутьме номера глазами. Он выглядел сам испуганным своими словами.

Но тем слаще оказалось его целовать.

 

В эту ночь Джону ничего не снилось. У него было занятие куда интересней.

 

**Fin**

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. Прототипом Шерлока Холмса считается профессор Джозеф Белл. Его клан и взят для Шерлока-шотландца. Описание тартана и булавки, пусть несколько примитивное, но соответствует действительности.
> 
> 2\. Значение специфических терминов можно погуглить либо подсмотреть здесь mykilt.ru  
> Очень интересный и удобный сайт.
> 
> 3\. Преступление взято из рассказа Эдгара Аллана По "Убийство на улице Морг".  
> Спойлер: убийца - орангутан :D
> 
> 4\. Шутки про килт взяты из интернета.
> 
> 5\. Фотоматериалы:  
> Тартан Беллов http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/0/1/3101442/81031629.jpg  
> Булавка для килта с девизом клана http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/0/1/3101442/81031653.jpg  
> Конфуз, который мог бы произойти с Шерлоком http://static.diary.ru/userdir/3/1/0/1/3101442/81031662.jpg


End file.
